poudlard boyard! vs voyé le truk!
by la harpie et le mangemort
Summary: désolé, nous nous sommes trompez de version. La bonne version est plus haut.


POUDLARD

BOYARD!!

Bienvenue dans la plus grande aventure de tous les temps!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chasse au trésor dans un château magique; des rebondissements et des frissons!!!!

Cette formidable épopée seront présentée par......................

CORNELIUS FUDGE!!! : Ministre du monde de la sorcellerie,

GALADRIEL !!! : Reine Efle au grand pouvoir vivant dans la foret de la Lorien

voici les 4 équipes qui s'affronteront dans ce périple. Composée de 5 ou 6 personnes, les équipes portent le nom des 4 emblèmes du château de Poudlard. : gryffondor , serpantard, poufsouffle , serdaigle !!!!!!

_**Equipe des Gryffondors **_

pire ennemi du seigneur des ténèbres 2, son courage, sa noblesse ; son… charisme ? lui valent le nom du « survivant ».Agé de 16ans. voici HARRY POTTER

meilleur ami de Harry Potter Agé de 16, né d'une grande lignée de sorciers (grande en nombre seulement je précise !) voici…RONALD WEASLEY

elle est belle, intelligente, courageuse Agée de 16 ans….HERMIONE GRANGER

il est beau il est fort il est né en l'an de grâce 1067 voici GODEFROY DE MONTMIRAIL

célèbre porteur de l'anneau unique chargé de le détruire….c'est un petit hobbit nommé….FRODON SACQUET

grand rôdeur de la terre du milieu et (surtout) fils d'arathorn héritier d'Isildur et d'Elendil voici ARAGORN

ex-membre du détachement international des vipères assassines voici BLACK MAMBA !!!!

_Leur coach étant HARRY POTTER_

_**équipes des poufsouffles**_

il est beau musclé mort mais ressuscité voici CEDRIC DIGGORY

membre des X-mens il a la rage à ses griffes de fer voici WOLVERINE !!

incroyable dresseur de pokémons il n'a que 10 ans voici SACHA

belle elfe, bien gentille mais désespéramment cucul la praline avec sa romance avec aragorn voici ARWEN

tronche de crapaud monstre ambulant…la séduisante et sportive sous secrétaire d'état du ministère de la magie voici DOLORES JANE OMBRAGE

polygame de nature elle vit avec ses 7 maris dans un coin paumé voici BLANCHE-NEIGE

_Leur coach étant SACHA_

_**équipe des serdaigles**_

il est cruel, sans pitié avec ses victimes il est le pire ennemi de Black Mamba voici BILL

c'est l'élu…. Ce mot dit tout…..voici NEO ANDERSON (pire ennemi de Mr Smith)

belle asiatique ex petite copine d'Harry Potter mais lâchement larguée par ce dernier (mais pourquoi donc ) voici CHO CHANG

petit hobbit joufflu terriblement déçu de ne pas être aux côtés de son « Mr frodon » voici SAM SAGACE GAMEGIE !!!

guerrière vaillante et courageuse des la tribu des Rohans voici la belle EOWYN

c'est un guerrier surgissant de la nuit courant a l'aventure au galooooop !!! son nom il le signe la pointe de l'épée ….un Z qui veut dire ZORRO !!!!!!!!!!!

_leur coach étant BILL_

_**équipe des serpentards**_

il veut son anneau il est le seigneur ténébreux number one voici SAURON (pire ennemi de Frodon qui lui a piqué son anneau)

seigneur ténébreux number two ( a son grand dégoût il n'est que 2ème dans le rang des pas beaux les plus méchants) il veut la fin d'Harry Potter voici VOLDEMORT!!!!!

Le schizophrène de la bande excelle dans la répugnance et (comme rajouterais Sam) sournoiserie, il ferait tout pour reprendre son présssssieux voici GOLLUM et SMEAGOL (ben quoi l'est schizo)

Fils de mangemort c'est un apprenti méchant-pas-beau. pire ennemi d'Harry Potter voici MALEFOY

_virus de la matrice il est sadique et pervers voici Mr SMITH_

_Leur coach étant SAURON_

l'équipe n'a pas réussi a trouver un 6ème membre !!

Voici maintenant les défenseurs du château de Poudlard

Passe-partout et Passe-temps seront interprétés par 2 gentils hobbits du nom de Pippin et Merry

La boule incarné par le demi géant hagrid !!!

Le père fouras sera interprété par albus dumbledore !!!!

Les maîtres du jeu seront interprétés par le nazguls qui se sont gentiment proposé !!!!!!

la rencontre :

**Fudge prend la parole **: bonsoir mesdames et messieurs!!! Bienvenue a Poudlard Boyard la plus grande aventure de tous les temps!!!

_(Gros plan sur le chateau et une musiquette avec des violons criards se met en marche) _situé sur une île lointaine entourée d'un lac noir ce château est d'une grande majesté avec ses imposants remparts et ces innombrables tourelles. Ce lieu inspire respect....et c'est en ce lieu ancestrale....cet endroit mythique où nos candidats vont passer les meilleurs moments de leur vie...c'est en ce lieu que des grandes gens de sang-pur de.....

_(la musiquette cesse brusquement)_

**Galadriel (voix off) :** bon écoute fudgy t'es bien gentil la mais tes inspirations littéraires ce sera pour plus tard parce que la faut qu'on démarre la 1ère épreuve

**Fudgy :** ooh c'est bon toi Gal!!!!!! c'est pas toi qui nous a bassiné pendant 3 heures au moins avec....

**Gal : ** BON ON DEMARRE!!!!! VOICI LES CANDIDATS!!!! D'abord.....LES GRYFFONDORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_l'équipe fait une entrée royale ( ta tatatatatduuun!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_

**Fudge : ** bonjour a vous!!!! Ou est votre coach? aaaah le voila!! venez près de moi Mr Potter!! Alors comment sa va gryffondor?

**Harry : ** tout va bien fudge. Juste un peu stressé

**Ron : ** ben moi sa va. Tant que vous me faites le coup d'une salle pleines de tarentules je suis prêt a tout!!

**Hermione :** moi sa va bien!!! Je suis extrêmement heureuse d'être parmi vous et comme dirait le grand philosophe....

**Fudgy :** c'est bon miss granger !!!Et les autres comment êtes vous?

**God : ** JE suis bien déçue de me retrouver dans la médiocre place de membre. A part cela je suis bien fringuant

**Aragorn :** Que dites-vous insignifiant comte de Montmirail ? Moi je suis le fils d'arathorn et l'héritier d'isildur et d'elendil!! c'est moi qui aurait du être votre coach

**Frodon :** mais vous êtes malades les vieux!!! C'est moi le balèze je suis le porteur de l'anneau moi!!! Je suis...

**Harry :** bon désolé de vous interrompre mais il se trouve que le coach c'est MOI!!

**black mamba :** tout a fait!! Alors arrêtez vos conneries!! C'est le ptit qu'est coach un point c'est TOUT!!!!! CROTTE

**God :** PUTAIN CHIOTTES!!!!!

**Galadriel:** Bon j'aurais volontiers discuter davantage avec vous mais il est tant que je passe aux poufsouffles

_**Les poufsouffles rentrent !!!!! (ta tatatataduuun!!!!)**_

**Fudge : ** Bienvenue poufsouffles!!! le coach, venez a coté de moi

**Sacha : ** Animateur vous ne savez pas qui je suis!! je suis SACHA je viens du bourg palette et je suis le prochain maître pokémon LE MEILLEUR. Et je suis le coach!!!!!

**Fudgy : ** toi ??? Coach ????????????????? Il doit y avoir une erreur!! Gal' regarde dans nos fichiers!!

**Gal :** le fichier ancestrale des poufsouffles dit que ce petit garçon est bien le coach

**Sacha :** ET TOC!!!! hé je suis pas un petit garçon!!!!

**Fudgy :** bon je suis confus pardonnez moi Mr sacha. et vous autres comment allez vous ?

**Arwen : ** aragoooooooooooooorn!!!!! argou!!!! Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiime

**Aragorn :** ouais moi aussi chérie !!! _(Se tourne vers les autres)_ c'est ma meuf

**Ombrage : **tiens Cornélius..euh Fudge. Quel plaisir de vous voir!!! Oui moi je vais très bien. J'ai fais beaucoup de sport pour m'entraîner pour poudlard boyard!! Voulez vous voir mes nouveaux abdos?

**Wolverine :** on s'en passera la vieille on s'en passera

**Gal :** bon on arrête la!! Voici les SERDAIGLES

_Entrée des serdaigles (ta tatatataduuun)_

**Fudge :** ravi de vous voir les serdaigles!! Coach montrez vous!!

**Bill :** c'est MOI!! Et je ne suis pas ici pour rien!! Je suis la pour un seul but : TUER CETTE BLACK MAMBA!!!

**B.M :** mais ouais mais ouais tu me fais pas peur mon grand!! Et pis si t'avais pas tué mon mec et ma gamine on en serait po la!!

**Bill:( **_sort son sabre)_****et toi t'aurais pas du....

**la voix de Galadriel hurle :** BON ON EST PAS LA POUR S'ENTRETUER!!! ALORS BILL RANGEZ VOTRE JOUET!!!!

_Furieux bill range son sabre et boude_

**Fudge : **et vous autres comment allez vous ?

**Neo : ** je suis l'élu

**Sam :** Mr frodon!! si vous avez le moindre problème sachez que je suis la près de vous !!!!!

**Frodon :** ooooooooooo saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam

_les 2 hobbits vont se serrer dans les bras en pleurant_

**Zorro :** pfff.....gamineries

**Eowyn :** ooooo comme ils sont mimis!!!!

**Gal :** et voici enfin les SERPENTARDS!!!!

_Entrée des serpantards (ta tatatataduuun)_

**Fudge : ** bienve..

**Malefoy l'interompt :** c'est un SCANDALE de nous faire rentrer en dernier et de mettre ces gryffondors en 1er!!

**Voldy :** grrrrrrr POTTER j'aurais ta peau j'aurais ta peau!!!!

**Gollum :** mon préssssssssieux!! il est tout prêt je le sens **smeagol :** le maître est ici et cet hobbit joufflu aussi **Gollum :** nous leur prendrons le préssssieux

**Sam :** oooo nooon le puant!!

**Mr Smith :** Mr Anderson vous êtes également ici. Mais je sens que nous retrouvons tous nos ennemis

**Sauron :** oooooo c'est moi qui parle en premier!! Je suis SAURON le seigneur ténébreux!! Et je VEUX MON ANNEAU!!!!!!!grr sacquet!!

**Galadriel :** porteur de l'anneau défendez vous car vous êtes le seul a pouvoir sauver le monde!! Si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen personne ne trouvera!!!

**FUDGE : ** Y EN A MAAARRE!!!! Vous règlerez vos problèmes quand l'émission sera fini CROTTE

_Tout le monde se tait et regarde Fudge_

**Gal ;** il est temps de passer au règle du château!! 1ère ment : INTERDIT DE S'ENTRETUER que sa vous plaise ou non!!!(**bill,mr smith voldy et sauron :** grrr raté)

2ème ment : INTERDIT D UTILISER DES OBJETS MAGIQUES tels que les baguettes magiques les joyaux les amulettes ou en ce qui vous concerne Mr frodon votre anneau (**sauron :** c'est MON anneau **gollum : ** le préssssieux **frodon :** pfff...c'est moi le balèze) 3èment : INTERDIT DE S AVENTUERER SEUL DANS LE CHATEAU. suivez toujours Passe-merry et Passe-Pippin.

Voila c'est tout. N'oubliez pas qu'un épreuve commence dès que LaHagrid a sonné le gong.

**Fudge :** maintenant chaque coach vont parler de leurs associations. Harry commencez

**Harry :** nous représentons l'ORU organisation des races unies!!!

**Le cri de guerre chanté par tous les gryffondors :** PLEINS DE TUNES POUR L ORU!!!!!

**Sacha ;** nous défendons l'associations créatures en danger tels que mes pauvres pokémons (PIIIKA PIIIKA PIIIKACHUU) On a pas trouvé de cri de guerre.

**Bill : ** On a pas d'associations. On garde le fric pour nous

**Neo :** je m'en servirai pour détruire la matrice **( mr smith :** rêve toujours)

**Sauron :** quand a nous!! Nous donnerons nos gains a la « mangemort association » dirigée par mon très cher frère Voldy!! (**harry ron :** ils sont frères ???? **God:** honte a leurs parents de créer des êtres aussi immondes et répugnants **Voldy :** répète pour voir!!!)

**Cri de guerre chanté par les serpantards :** SANG PUUR POWAAA FOR THE MANGEMORTS ASSOCIATION

**Fudge ;** et ben ça c'est fait!! Bon maintenant passons au choses sérieuses : pour passer la nuit dans vos salles communes respectives vous devez trouver le moyen d'y pénétrer en l'espace d'une heure. Avez vous compris au moins?

**blanche-neige, sacha, frodon, sam, gollum, malefoy...fin bref près de 90 des gens répondent ; **NON

**fudge :** ooo crotte de merdeuh!!! (**Gal : **restez poli!! quel est ce langage impur??) Vous demanderez a ceux qui ont compris. Bon vous avez une heure pour réussir!!! Dès que LaHagrid sonne le gong foncez!!!

_3.....2....1...... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Lahagrid a sonné le gong _

**_Galadriel : quelle équipe réussira a rentrer dans leur salle commune en 1er? qui rapportera les 500 boyards? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode!!!!!!!!!_**

**Fudge ; OUUuuuf j'en pouvais plus!!!!!!!**


End file.
